1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to sanitary cleaning devices for containers holding food and/or beverages, and in particular, to an apparatus for cleaning the top of a beverage can.
2. Description of Related Art
Beverage cans are well-known and are typically made of a metal such as aluminum or steel and are for holding a beverage such as, for example, beer, flavored carbonated soda water, fruit or flavored juices, and the like. These beverage cans come in a variety of can body diameters, but all have a top with an industry-standard top diameter and with a raised lip therearound, and typically the top also has a small lip groove concentric with the lip and immediately adjacent thereinside. When these beverage cans are shipped in cartons, stored in coolers, or transported in vehicles, the tops of the cans often become dirty, and the small lip groove in the can top immediately adjacent and inside the raised lip of the can is especially difficult to clean and can retain dirt and grime even after the top of the can is wiped with a rag, which is unable to reach down into the lip groove.
It is therefore desirable to have an improved cleaning apparatus that can quickly and efficiently clean the top of a beverage can and also the lip groove in the top of the can adjacent the raised lip of the can.
A preliminary patentability search in Class 134, Subclass 37; Class 15, Subclasses 304, 316.1 and 310; and Class 239, Digest 21, plus word text searching on the EAST database system at the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office produced the following patents, some of which may be relevant to the present invention:
Schöberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,726, discloses a blow gun adapted for cleaning hollow openings.
Boylan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,547, discloses a blower having a shield that is received atop a filter, and that blows air through the filter upon operation of a valve.
Mead et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,355, discloses a pneumatic mat having air jets that blow air when poppet valves are stepped upon.
Zakarian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,115, discloses a blow-off can washer that has a nozzle that blows air on the tops of cans.
Fauth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,265, discloses a blow dryer for cleaning the tops of beverage cans, in which a plurality of orifices blow air onto the tops of cans.
Biedermann et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,147, discloses a blower for removing dust from surfaces, and shows a nozzle having an enlarged mouth.
Alkhato, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,344, discloses a device for cleaning the top of a beverage can, and the downwardly-opening mouth of the device receives a beverage can.
Foreshew, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,017, discloses air jets within hoods or caps for cleaning the tops of articles.
Sproule, U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,966, discloses using compressed air from nozzles to clean articles.
None of these references, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention.